


BY THE WATERFALL

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	BY THE WATERFALL

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**BY THE WATERFALL**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

**By The Waterfall**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
**Artwork by TLR**  
  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky switched off the TV. It had been a hell of a day. He'd  
sprained his ankle, and**

 ****

 ****

 **without sympathy, Hutch had sighed, ”I’m done! See  
you tomorrow.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Remembering a funny sketch with Jerry Lewis and Dean Martin, Starsky  
decided to take a bath. He turned the water on, imitating Jerry Lewis’ raspy voice.**

 ****

 ****

 **“By the waterfall, I’m calling you – ou –  
ou – ou …”**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky slid into the tub and leaned back. The warmth felt so  
good.**

 ****

 ****

 **“By the waterfall…We can share it all beneath a ceiling  
of blue…” Starsky sang.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Sorry to interrupt your aria. You forgot your Tiger Balm  
ointment at my place. I thought I'd bring it. Just in case…” Hutch came in unannounced.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Thanks, buddy. I just watched a nice sketch with Lewis  
and Martin,” Starsky said. “Jerry takes a bath, and when Dean Martin wants to show him what soap is, Jerry…”**

 ****

 ****

 **With a swift movement, Starsky grabbed Hutch by the arm and dragged  
him willy-nilly into the tub.**

 ****

 ****

 **“What the hell...” Hutch spit out water.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Showing, not telling.” Starsky's hands roamed over  
the clothes glued to Hutch’s lean body. Then he pulled Hutch close and silenced all possible complaints by kissing Hutch’s  
wet face. **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

****

****

****

  
**  
  
   
**   
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
